


Spend the Afternoon on Top of You

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Spend All Night [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Caught, College, Dirty Talk, Dorms, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Hux, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: It all began so simply—Hux merely observing his dorm-mate loudly jerking off in the common room.How did everything escalate so quickly?





	Spend the Afternoon on Top of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spend the Evening Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907493) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



> Final installment of this smutty college AU series.  
> This one was inspired by this [hardkinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/160560253492/teenage-modern-au-where-they-get-caught-by-huxs).  
> Unbeta'd—please excuse any mistakes!

xxXxx

It was only natural they would start fucking, right?

Hux imagines so, draped over the common room couch, gripping handfuls of stiff fabric and groaning into a pillow. It smells faintly of Kylo and spicy ramen noodles. 

Kylo’s fingers dig into Hux’s hips, adjusting his angle as he sucks and licks at Hux’s twitching hole. His hot tongue traces teasing circles around the sensitive rim, his full lips caress Hux’s heated skin.

“We should—ahh, we should take this into my room,” Hux gasps even as he presses himself back towards Kylo’s eager mouth.

Kylo’s tongue presses inside and he reaches around to give Hux’s swollen cock a lazy tug. He pulls back and speaks against Hux’s ass, his low voice vibrating through Hux’s body. “Let’s stay out here, it’s more exciting that way.”

“But, we’re in the middle of the common room,” Hux protests on a whine. Kylo responds with a tight squeeze around Hux’s leaking dick. “Anyone could come in and see us.”

Kylo removes his mouth from Hux’s soaked ass and replaces it with his finger. He circles Hux’s quivering hole before pressing it slowly inside. “That’s half the fun.”

Hux arches into Kylo’s touch. He wiggles his hips, trying to get Kylo’s thick finger deeper inside. “Not everyone is an exhibisionist like you.”

“No?” Kylo taunts, adding another finger inside Hux’s tight hole. “Some people just enjoying watching, like you, huh?”

“Kylo,” Hux begs brokenly, rocking back on Kylo’s long fingers. He equally abhors and loves how easily Kylo can reduce him to a trembling mess.

Kylo pulls his fingers out and presses a kiss to the base of Hux’s spine. Hux can hear the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper and their bottle of well-used lube being snapped open. “Don’t worry, everyone is gone for spring break. Mitaka left this morning and Poe’s still studying abroad. We have the whole dorm to ourselves.”

“We should still lock the door,” Hux retorts, his voice strained as Kylo lines himself up behind him.

Kylo’s fingers dig into Hux’s hips as he slowly slides inside. Hux burrows his head further into the pillow, his body tensing as it adjusts to Kylo’s considerable size. 

“Let go, Hux,” Kylo murmurs when he finally bottoms out. He sounds a bit breathless himself.

Hux whines and forces his body to relax, to surrender. He can feel the thick length of Kylo’s dick stretching him to the brim, throbbing as it begs to move. After a moment, Hux nods his head and Kylo pulls out halfway before thrusting back inside.

It always starts like this; slow and careful at first until it morphs into hungry need. Kylo’s bruising grip on Hux’s hip bones intensifies as he steadily increases his pace. Hux can feel himself drooling on the pillow but he can hardly be bothered to care. Kylo’s dick is filling him perfectly, dragging delightfully against his prostate with every thrust. Hux reaches beneath him and starts to pump his own cock. It’s already wet and sticky, spilling a steady stream of pre-come onto their already filthy couch.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Kylo grunts, his voice rough and husky. “How are you always so damn hot and tight? Feels so fucking good.”

Hux groans in agreement as Kylo’s hips snap faster and harder. “You’ll just have to fuck me until I’m nice and loose for you.”

Kylo growls at Hux’s words, fingers sinking into Hux’s hair and pulling, hard. Hux’s head lifts and his hips arch. They both moan in appreciation at the deeper angle. Kylo leans forward and bites Hux’s shoulder. He licks at the mark afterwards, wet heat soothing the stinging flesh.

“We should go to the clinic tomorrow,” Kylo pants against Hux’s skin.

“What?” Hux laughs, feeling delirious and dizzy. His hand slows on his throbbing dick.

Kylo’s teeth scrape against Hux’s back. “Let’s get tested so I can fuck you raw.” Hux groans and he can feel Kylo smirk against his skin. “Would you like? Would you like to feel me, fill you up with my come? Have it drip out of you for hours, days, afterwards.”

“Fucking hell,” Hux mutters, his fingers tightening around his desperate cock. “Kylo…”

“Yes, I know.” Kylo pulls out nearly all the way, his swollen head stretching Hux’s rim before diving back in. “I know what you want, what you need.”

Kylo’s getting close. Hux can tell from his erratic thrusts and tight grip of his hands in Hux’s hair. Hux is nearly there himself; his body shivers with sensation, desperately seeking his own release. Hux’s thighs tremble, his cock pulses in his hand.

_Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck!_

“Kylo, are you here? You aren’t answering your phone,” a cheery voice calls out as the door swings open. An older woman with light brown hair pulled back tightly in a bun stands in the door frame. Her eyes open wide and her mouth drops open.

“Mom!?” Kylo chokes out, instantly freezing. The blood drains from Hux’s face and his hand pauses as well but it’s far too late. He winces in mortification as his cock throbs and spurts over his fingers to drip onto the couch’s cushions.

“What’s going on? Is our son screening our calls now?” A man appears behind the still gaping woman. His face turns white and then red. He awkwardly clears his throat. “Did we come at a bad time?”

What a terrible choice of words. Kylo’s body seems to take it as a command though. Despite the lack of movement and horribly humiliating position they’re both in, Hux can feel Kylo’s dick pulsing inside his ass, filling the condom with his release.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo asks, indignation coloring his voice.

His mother crosses her arms and frowns. “Well, you said you weren’t coming home for Spring Break so your father and I wanted to surprise you.”

Hux’s heart rattles in his chest and he wishes the floor would open and swallow him whole. What is wrong with this family? Why are they having this discussion when Kylo is still balls deep inside of Hux?

Kylo’s father, at least, turns around to face the wall. Hux’s mother, however, settles her gaze on Hux. “So, are you Kylo’s boyfriend he’s been telling us all about?”

“Mom!” Kylo groans. “You’re embarrassing me.” 

“ _That’s_ what’s embarrassing you right now!?” Hux hisses under his breath.

Kylo’s mother smirks at that and finally, _finally_ turns around to give them a moment of privacy. Kylo pulls out of Hux and covers himself with a pillow. Hux hurriedly snatches a blanket from the floor and drapes it over himself. He wonders how quickly he can flee and escape to the safety of his room. Forget his room, how swiftly can he transfer to a new school—maybe study abroad?

“Well, I’ll give you two a moment to clean up,” Kylo’s mother says, her back still facing them. “Then we should all go out for lunch.”

“We aren’t hungry,” Kylo replies, with a pout. Hux slowly stands and starts to inch towards his room.

“Don’t give me that,” Kylo’s mother cheerily responds. “You’ve clearly worked up an appetite.”

 _Oh, god._ What has Hux gotten himself into? Why did he ever have to watch Kylo jerk off that fateful night several week ago? 

“Fine,” Kylo relents with a mutter. “We’ll meet you in the courtyard.”

Hux finally breathes a slight sigh of relief when Kylo’s parents nod in agreement and exit the room. His pulse is still thrumming with wild anxiety when Kylo turns around to face him.

“Sorry about that,” Kylo says with a shrug. A faint flush spreads across his face. “I didn’t actually call you my boyfriend, by the way. My mother just assumed when I mentioned—”

“What—how is that—” Hux sputters, his eyes going wide. Kylo is mad, his whole family is mad. Hux needs to escape, maybe the window in his room?

Kylo leans forward and captures Hux’s gaping mouth with a kiss. “What do you think?” he murmurs against Hux’s lips. “Do we have time to take a quick shower together?”

Hux steps back and stares at Kylo; he takes in his messy hair, those brown eyes filled with cautious hope, his flagging erection, still ridiculously huge even when it’s soft. 

Fuck, Hux is screwed.

“Five minutes,” Hux says sharply. “And wherever we go to eat with your parents, there better be alcohol.”

Kylo’s resulting grin is so powerful it makes Hux feel a bit breathless. Kylo drags Hux towards the bathroom, his fingers tight around Hux’s wrist.

Oh yes—Hux is completely, utterly screwed.

xxXxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
